If Luck Had a Name
by KenRik
Summary: Tomoka may be down on her luck, but that didn't mean she had none of it left. TomoKai AU. RyoSaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

.

If Luck Had a Name

Introduction

.

* * *

おさかだともか。

The beautiful young woman with straight dark brown hair running past her shoulders couldn't keep from raising her well-trimmed brows in disbelief. Her bright expression soured. Her dark red matte lips creased into a bitter frown. She was donning a loose beige blouse tucked into an intricately-patterned blue lace skirt, quickly walking downtown with confidence in her stride amid her thin three-inch nude stiletto heels. She had men craning their heads for a double take, wondering whether she was as striking as that first take. To wit, upon taking that second glance, they would realize she was indeed. She had women gritting in annoyance, quickly dismissing her person to mere looks and zero brains and personality. To wit, the object of their envy gave zero fucks.

She was Tomoka Osakada, a graduate of the prestigious Bunka Fashion College, a recipient of the Dean's medal for best thesis (fashion line), and first runner up at the 2015 Tokyo New Designer Fashion Grand Prix, Amateur Category. She was an artiste with unrivaled taste, skill, and sophistication. With her shoulder bag tucked in between her upper arm and forearm and her phone held in front of her however, the attractive stranger, the same one any individual with a taste for beauty would brand as a delicate flower, beautiful and refined, was always quick to break impressions by the mere parting of her lips.

"Sakuno—" The young woman whined in a pitch higher than socially acceptable. Her beautiful face creased as she desperately tried to reason out to her best friend of ten years (what just happened to be the nth reason) why she didn't push through with another job interview. "My interviewer was looking at me funny!" She cried. "And I'm not exaggerating this time!"

The face looking back at her from her phone frowned, doubtful. "Are you sure you just weren't wearing anything weird," Sakuno's voice trailed out in hesitation. "Like last time…"

Tomoka quieted, a well-trimmed brow arched, and, quickly enough, she exploded again in disbelief. "I didn't wear anything weird this time!" She threw her arms to the air, the bracelets on her right arm rose then fell, incredulous at the insinuation. "I look like the average paper pusher!" Then, angled the front camera of her mobile on her outfit. "If anything, he was the weird one for wearing a boner with his attire!"

Quickly noticing a pair of old women point at her and shake their heads in judgment, Tomoka snapped at them, "Bite me, old hags!" To wit they scattered away. Fuming, the young woman returned to the face on her phone. And, she lost her voice at the disappointed expression on her best friend's gaze. Lately, she's been on the receiving end of a lot of those from Sakuno. "What now?" Tomoka sighed.

Sakuno shook her head and put on a smile. "I just realized," Hazel eyes watched her in wait. "You're incredible. You refuse to settle for something less than what you set out for. While here I am, working for the first corporation that would hire me."

Tomoka's brows creased, pleading. "I've been telling you for so long to quit now. Sakuno, you're a chef! You should never have stopped looking for an apprenticeship!"

The doe-eyed girl only shook her head. Her smile was nostalgic. "I don't mind. I don't have the heart for that kind of stress anyway." She chuckled. Then, turning back to the screen of her phone, "You, on the other hand, have to find a transitory job or uncle just might kick you out this time."

Tomoka rolled her eyes. "He doesn't have the heart to kick out his eldest and only girl!"

Sakuno only laughed even more. "I guess." Someone had called for the auburn-haired girl in the office pantry. "I'll go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"See you soon, Sak." Tomoka smiled. "Don't forget to say hi to Suna-kun for me." She winked, earning an eye roll from her friend.

"Hai, hai." Sakuno laughed in dry amusement and shook her head, wondering when Tomoka would finally stop teasing her.

Just like that, the video call ended. And Tomoka was back to the walk before her. The station was only a few more blocks down when she realized she had no place to be. She looked around her, not really knowing what to do. The busy crowd walking past her was the opposite. It was filled with faceless people, who, unlike her, wore similar business suits, carried similar bags, and bore similar expressions. The sight creeped her out. Their pale faces – would she lose the radiance in hers if she finally took a job? Would she be like Sakuno and be afraid of quitting? Would she never realize her dream of starting her own fashion line?

Her contemporaries had long gotten jobs all over the world in various magazines, in various names, as apprentices, as designers, and even her frienemy, Marissa Belle, already started her own line. Granted, her line was subpar, too tacky and unwearable for her tastes, at least she was headed somewhere. It's been almost a year since she graduated from university. And yet, the most she's done to attain her dream was not to starve herself from being broke most of the time.

Her wallet burned a hole in her pocket. And Tomoka remembered she barely had enough money for the commute home.

She was hopeless, a voice in her mind told her in disappointment.

Annoyed by the negativity, her lips curved to an irritated frown. Her eye twitched.

Fuck it. She thought as she turned away from the street leading to the train station. She would not be beaten by this passing stand still. She refused to keep returning home to her parent's house and laze around like a bum. No longer would she sulk as she scrolled down her newsfeed at the news of her friends' successes. She would make a change, starting today.

The girl looked around her and entered a café. She needed an action plan to keep her going, a list of what she needed to reach her next milestone. If she panned things out right, she wouldn't even have to sacrifice her lifestyle for her dream. Although it was impossible for her to both pay her university loans and save up capital for her business at the same time, she downright refused to quit moving just because she had no money. Damn her if she let her rich friends steal her dream just because they're – well, rich. Her contemporaries who've made it, none of them did it on their own. They were sires of rich families, of people with connections. She, on the other hand, was a girl from a middle class family, a girl whose parents barely had friends other than their children. But – what she lacked in money, she made up for in talent and hard work. Plus, she was gorgeous, so, she had that working for her already.

Tomorrow, she told herself. Tomorrow, she would get that job and finally earn some decent cash to get herself started.

* * *

.

* * *

かいどかおうる。

It wasn't so bad, Kaidoh decided as he glanced lazily around his café. His cheek laid on the arm he had propped over his newly-polished countertops, the mist from his breath glazing its surface. There were people today. So, he honestly had nothing to complain about.

Suddenly, the chimes to the café rang in welcome, a sound the young entrepreneur had yet to get used to amid, well, having been in business for three months now.

Kaidoh looked up from the counter and frowned at the sight of another one of those hipsters, those irritating posers from Instagram who acted as if they knew a thing about coffee and demanded the world from him – the only server, barista, and manager of the quaint little café a few blocks from the train station.

Simply waving off the wandering gaze of his café's potential customer, believing with every ounce of certainty she'd leave at the sight of the place; poorly-lit, worn seats, and no wi-fi. All of those, granted he did know were staples in quirky shops, with their fun colors and mood lighting, were blaringly different when that ensemble came from the lack of capitalization than from choice. Because, he had no choice when he bought the dilapidated mess from his grandmother – who, had first hit his head and reprimanded him, telling him that,

"If you saved up money for university – use your money for university, you dumbass grandson!"

He just lowered his head in respect, knowing fully well how ill-tempered the matriarch of their family was. Still, he was certain. He didn't know what triggered his decision. He just knew he had to take his grandmother's shop, the same one he's always spent his days after class helping out, where his mother had taught him how to cook, where he first fell in love, where he met the love of his life. Over his dead body was the shop turning into another Starbucks.

The girl, surprisingly enough, made it across the store to him. And, seeing the menu laid on the counter, she raised a brow. The young woman narrowed her eyes at him, gauging him. Kaidoh unwittingly braced himself, finding the weight of her stare – heavy. His cheeks then start to flush, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

"What?" He couldn't help but bark at her.

Typically, that would be enough to send those instagrammers running away. But, the young woman only sneered and rolled her eyes at him. To wit, he was both amazed and irritated.

"I'll have an iced coffee." She forced a toothy smile.

Kaidoh's brows creased, suspicious. He had a feeling there was more to the lady's probing gazes than she let on. The suspense annoyed him. As he turned to make her drink, he went grumbling away, much to his customer's amusement.

The young woman's voice called behind him, "How much do I owe?"

A grimace found its way to Kaidoh's lips, the hairs in the back of his nape standing in surprise. With an irked expression on his face, he begrudgingly turned to his oddly cheerful customer. "Five-hundred."

Without qualm, the lady pulled out her wallet and browsed through its contents, quite occupied.

The barista looked at her as the espresso machine grinded the coffee. And, catching her gaze, the girl smiled at him. A frown settled on his lips and a hiss escaped his lips. He didn't dare acknowledge the touch of color flooding his cheeks. "Where're you sitting?" He barely utters.

The beautiful lady pointed to the table close to the glass wall frames up front.

When Kaidoh accompanied her with her cup, he just told her, "It's on the house." as he set it down. Turning back to his station, he suddenly heard a chuckle from her. He looked over his shoulder to find the seemingly refined young woman trying to muffle her laughter. Kaidoh raised his brows, confused as to what she found funny.

"Oh, my god!" The girl couldn't contain it any longer and ended up guffawing shamelessly, slamming a palm on the table in disbelief. Kaidoh's face paled, nothing less than shocked. "That was so easy!" She cried in laughter. "This has got to be a new record!" She shook her head and looked at him pitifully. "It's kind of sad, really."

Color rushed to Kaidoh's cheeks, even his ears were red. "What the hell are you talking about?" He snarled at her defensively.

"You're smitten with me!"

"What the hell?!" Kaidoh cried in disbelief. "I'm not!"

"Oh, come on. It's all right. No one's been able to escape my charm." She continued to chuckle. Then, turning to her steaming hot coffee, grinned at him with a peace sign on her fingers. "Thanks for the free coffee."

Downright pissed, the barista pulled away her coffee cup just as she was reaching for it. And, brows raising, after trying again for her coffee, Kaidoh just pulled it away… again.

A glare formed on her face almost instantly. "What are you doing?"

Kaidoh mirrored her glare. "Fifteen-hundred."

"What?" The girl spat, incredulous. "You just said five-hundred earlier!"

"Really? I can't recall."

"And you said it was on the house!" She fumed.

Kaidoh laughed at her dryly. "This is a business, miss. I never would have said that."

"Fine then, you small, small petty snake-man." She hissed, pulling out her purse. The next moment, bills were slammed on the table.

Kaidoh's brow twitched. "What was that?" He gritted, hoping to the heavens he heard her wrong.

The relentlessly aggressive young woman only quirked a brow at him, challenging. "You heard me."

"Why don't you just leave, miss." Kaidoh's voice growled, vibrating from the deepest, most dangerous corner of his quelled temper.

"Is this how you treat your customers?" Tomoka continued to bite at him. "You're crazy if you even thought for one second I would leave." Following this, she pulled back her coffee cup from a downright stunned Kaidoh and took a careful sip.

It simply took one condescending frown from the new comer (one so obviously directed at his creation – and skill as a connoisseur) to send the barista into a raging fit.

"GET FUCKING OUT OF HERE!"

"I WON'T!" Tomoka yelled, slamming her cup back down. Around them, the other patrons continued to watch on in a mix of astonishment and unease. "Besides, you started this!"

"ME?!" Kaidoh cried in utter disbelief. The young woman's shamelessness was inconceivable!

"The moment I walked in I knew you were sizing me up! What with your judge-y looks. And your sneering. And your narrow eyes." She gestures around his face.

Fuming red, Kaidoh yelled, "I was born that way!"

"Then at least learn how to smile!" The young woman cried. "Then, you just might get people to come to this rundown store."

Kaidoh's demeanor changed. She had unknowingly struck a nerve. "Oh, so you know what makes for a successful business, do you?"

"Anyone does." She challenged him. "The only difference, is that your boss has cash and I don't. Where's your manager anyway? Your store is done once I go online!"

The sharp-eyed man hissed, trying to calm himself. He had to pace down lest he say something stupid. This girl had no idea just how dangerous the water she was threading was. "First, your highness," He hissed. "I'm the owner, and no, I don't have cash. I may have had saved money at one time – but let's just say, after buying this shop, it's all gone now."

"Second, if you know how to really know how to run a shop, I'd be happy to take you in – show me the ropes." He returned the challenge.

The girl flushed red in a humiliation she would never dare admit. Needless to say, she always reserved a dash of respect for the self-made wo/man. "I'd be glad to."

"Great." Kaidoh said flatly as he returned to his post. The store had been long emptied. "I've been looking for a waitress for a long while now."

The girl blanched. "What?"

"You heard me." He smirked at her from behind the counter. His eyes looked at her in a bet. His coy expression told her all she had to know; that, if she didn't show up, he'd win their stupid argument.

Both their prides were on the line.

"Great!" She cried after him, standing from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Great!" Kaidoh barked back in irritation.

"Don't you forget you ever hired me!" The girl screeched, slamming her fist over her chest. "Remember, Tomoka Osakada will be here at opening tomorrow!"

"I won't!"

"What time do you open, anyway?"

Kaidoh smirked. "7 am."

"Great, then!" Tomoka cried and quickly spun around, not giving a second of an opening for Kaidoh to lash back. The young woman held her chin up proudly and walked out of the store. Finally passing the doors, she turned back and peered through the see-through glass walls of the café and found Kaidoh glaring at her. To wit, she feigned an unamused grin and sarcastically waved excitedly at him before suddenly dropping her hand and frowning at him. As Tomoka walked away, both of them prayed that the other, come tomorrow, would flake.

After all, Tomoka needed a real job. And well, Kaidoh… he had no money set aside for himself, let alone for an unwanted employee.

Fuck!

* * *

.

* * *

りゅざきさくの。

"You did what?!" Sakuno couldn't help but cry in horror as Tomoka paced back and forth in her apartment.

"I couldn't help it!" The crass, loudmouthed young woman turned to her best friend with utter dismay in her eyes. "You should've seen him! He was so full of it! I couldn't help it!"

The auburn-haired worrywart stood up and paced the opposite direction Tomoka did. "It was just a silly bet. You don't have to work for him. You don't even have to set foot in his store ever again!"

"And let him win?!" Tomoka gasped, incredulous. "Do you not know me?!"

The horror in Sakuno's face was ripe. It was unthinkable how her best friend was so— so— absurd! "The guy doesn't even know a thing about you!" Then, a thought occurred to her that yet again, caused her to cry in alarm. "Did you actually sign a contract?!"

Tomoka scoffed. "Of course not! But that doesn't matter! My word in itself is binding!"

Sakuno only laughed in defeat. She could never understand her dearest, oldest, best-est friend. "What are you even saying, Tomo?"

"Just—" The girl groaned. "Just— give me your blind support! Is that so hard?!" The girl laughed. "Just, have my back!" The doe-eyed brunette looked at her friend as if she grew another head. "Is it so difficult to do?"

Sakuno's lips twitched to a disbelieving smile. But this time, it was directed at herself. "All right." Doe eyes softening, the pacifying Sakuno sighed, knowing very well how persuading and irresistible Tomoka was. "I guess I should congratulate you then." Her halfhearted smile steadied and her worried expression relaxed. "Congratulations on landing your first job, Tomo."

Tomoka's grin wavered; and, running a hand through her hair, laughed nervously. "It really is – my first job." In front of her, Sakuno opened her arms for an embrace into which her best friend fell into; a security blanket if you will.

"You'll be great." Sakuno cooed her friend. "After all, you are Tomoka." The girl giggled. Before long, Tomoka was laughing with her. And the apartment was in an uproar of excitement.

Still, Sakuno could hardly get any sleep that night, thinking of Tomoka, of what she'd gotten herself into. Her friend had always been the impulsive, stubborn sort. And for some time now, Sakuno has been worried for Tomo. The girl has been job hunting for god knows how long now. What if- the auburn-haired girl dare not think it- what if Tomoka was at her breaking point; and some unscrupulous man was taking advantage of her? The horrid thought was enough to make Sakuno rise out of her bed at the break of dawn, prepare herself for the day's work, and the long commute to a certain cafe an opposite ways away from her workplace.

The sun was slowly rising when Sakuno found herself in some unknown street a few blocks from the subway. And even from a distance, she could already see the cafe, or hell hole as Tomoka would put it. Adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag, the office worker quickened her pace at the sight of a man, tall in stature, unlocking the metal grills of the store.

"Excuse me," Sakuno called out, just as the steel screen shutters were raised in a deafening clanging of metal. Awkward, she took a step back, waiting for the man to notice her. And the moment the noise ended, she gathered all her courage to call out again, "Excuse me!"

Narrow eyes turned to meet her surprised doe eyes, eyes widened with fear; an expression the man was very familiar with. Everyone seemed to greet him with the same expression.

"Would you happen to be the owner of this establishment?" Sakuno croaked, determined. Kaidoh raised a brow, about to inquire after her, when the office lady spoke, "Please stop harassing my friend!"

A grimace reached Kaidoh's lips, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Tomoka can be rude. But, on no account does she deserve to be taken advantage of." Sakuno continued, brows glaring, trying to look formidable but, from the unaffected expression on the young man's face, it didn't seem to be working.

With a sigh, Kaidoh simply proceeded into his shop. "Why don't you come in." He said, inviting the flushed young woman in.

Sakuno blinked at him in confusion, lost as to what to say. The man seemed cordial at least. From what Tomoka told her, she was honestly expecting a foul-mouthed monster with lines for eyes. "I-um-"

"Before you make your judgments, I want to tell you my side of the story."

His logic was hard to beat. And without much ado, Sakuno surrendered and entered the quaint rustic coffee shop. As she did, she held back her tongue and pocketed her irrational anger towards the man as he told her his story. Before long, Sakuno became a fan of his work and his person. It was rare, to meet someone as mature as he. A self-made entrepreneur at the age of twenty-four. When she, who once aspired to be a pastry chef; had quickly given up on her dream to work a soulless corporate job.

Was it privilege, that allowed him to build his business? Or was it fear, that kept her from pursuing her dreams? Maybe, it was both.

Converted, Sakuno steps out of the cafe and bows deeply to Kaidoh in apology. And right on queue, Tomoka came running from a corner.

To say she was surprised that Sakuno's disappointed face was first thing that would be greeting her in this godforsaken café was the understatement of the century. It was almost eight in the morning when a huffing Tomoka had ran into the shop, screaming, "I'm here! I'm here!" to no one in particular. "What are you doing here, Sakuno?" The girl asked, offended, suspicious. After all, Sakuno had always been this way, checking up after her as if she couldn't be on her own. It was sweet when they were younger. But, now that they were adults, it was becoming a pain.

"You never told me you provoked him. Tomo-chan," Sakuno spoke up, shaking her head in disbelief. Although Kaidoh was preparing in the kitchen, he could very well hear them. "You yelled at him in his store, Tomo. How could you?"

"Wha—" Tomoka couldn't help but glare in disbelief. "You spoke to _him_ behind my back?"

Kaidoh came from the kitchen, wiping his hands with the apron tied to his waist. "She did." He answered for Sakuno. He was sobered from yesterday's mishap. "Unlike someone, she was sensible enough to listen to me without spewing out accusations right and left."

"Oh?" Tomoka was closing the border.

"She also said a lot more than I cared for." He grimaced, throwing a frown to an apologetic Sakuno.

Tomoka's creased brows rose in confusion. Her expressive eyes darted to Sakuno's who only smiled at her awkwardly. "I don't understand."

"If you want that job, you have it." Kaidoh told her, a smirk making its way to his face. He was admittedly glad with the conclusion they've reached. And, by the amiable silence that followed Tomoka, he suspected they were finally reaching amity. "Let's just forget yesterday ever happened."

"It's better if we don't." Tomoka spoke up.

"If you say so," Kaidoh followed unsurely.

"After everything you put me through."

Kaidoh's eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

"I'll work for you," Tomoka huffed, holding up her chin proudly. Her face had a beautiful radiant glow amid the red on her puffy cheeks from having sprinted to the store from Sakuno's apartment. "But— in three conditions—"

Kaidoh crossed his arms. His expression was unmoved. But then again, he had long been amused by her character, irritating as she was. "What makes you think I'm open to concessions?"

Tomoka only smirked. "Because," She shrugged and grinned at him confidently, "I'm me."

Had Kaidoh been a more expressive individual, his lips would break into a smirk, impressed by the pride in her small shoulders. There was an obvious winner here. And, he didn't mind one bit.

"Then, I better go on ahead." The Sakuno stood from her seat, thinking her job done. "You have incredible coffee, Kaidoh-san." She smiled as the owner walked her to the door. "Please take care of her." Sakuno bowed reverently.

It was unknown to Kaidoh, but, when he said, "I will." He really meant it.

As Sakuno walked out the café, she turned at the sound of Tomoka's resolute voice and couldn't help but cheer silently for her friend. Unlikely as her start was, she had a feeling that for Tomoka, something incredible was beginning.

* * *

.

* * *

えちぜんりょま。

He quirked an eye by the door, stopping at the sight of the newly renovated space displayed by the glass doors before him. It's been a while, he realizes; eyes taking in the changes Kaidoh's made in the past months he's been away. It was good the man finally put his investment to good use.

A smirk makes it way to his lips. And, removing his grip from the door knob, decides to delay the announcement of his permanent return to the city of Tokyo.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
